


the mountain of Wanheda

by Republic_of_idaho



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Grounder Octavia Blake, clarke and octavia love lexa, clarke gets powers, lexa doesnt betray clarke, raven is clarkes sibling, the original hundred are nearly all gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Republic_of_idaho/pseuds/Republic_of_idaho
Summary: The legend is one used to push those who had nearly given up, ones who didn't know what to do or where to go. This is the legend of Wanheda, the mountain slayer. The warrior who survived years of torture only to payback the pain tenfold. Clarke Griffin died when her friends were slaughtered and then captured. A naive teenager went into that mountain, and a commander of death came out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is just something to hold you guys over until I can get my life back into a semblance of order and finish Valkyrie Heda. however, if yall enjoy this little mini story ill make it into a full fanfic. Thanks for holdin out for me!

The Earth shaking thunderstorm didn’t phase the lone figure walking through the woods, no they relished the rain for it was their cover to slip away from the world. A worn leather jacket with a hood rested on the figure’s shoulders, hiding their face. The lone individual left the safety and comfort of the small village at the base of the mountain. A vault like door slightly open greeted the unknown subject. A flash of lightning ripped across the dark canvas of the sky, illuminating the hooded figures face. Dirty blonde hair pulled back into a slight braid framed the ocean blue eyes clashing with the winged black war paint covering her face.

 

Wanheda. That is what she is known as now, by all clans. Only her friends from the drop-ship who made it out of mount weather could still call her Clarke. Four years ago Clarke and ninety-nine other teenagers were sent to Earth, which was still deemed uninhabitable by the council of the ARK. These teens were called expendable as they were loaded onto a ship and sent to die. But by gods grace, they survived and for a year they even flourished on the ground. Three years ago, in the middle of the night Clarke and her friends were ambushed in the middle of the night. ninety-five were slaughtered while the others captured and taken into the mountain. Clarke later found out that they were the mountain men, civilized savages who experimented on captured prisoners and turned them loose on the outside world.

 

It was two years ago that they created Clarke. They thought that she would be broken by her friends deaths and left her in solitary until her operation, no way of knowing that five of her people lived on with her. It was on that fateful day, on her way back from surgery, that she heard her. Octavia Blake, Clarke had thought she died in their ambush. Now fully aware her people still lived, even if only one Clarke grew angry. She felt her body surge with energy as she grabbed her two escort guards by their throats and choked them to death. Knowing she had limited time, she freed Octavia and ordered her to free everyone in the mountain while Clarke went into a zone where killing became second nature, hand to hand combat coming to her at the speed of light as she hunted down every single person in that mountain and coldly murdered them all. The last mountain man who fell was the head scientist, the very doctor who operated on Clarke. the warrior simply shoved her arm down the doomed mans throat and ripped out his spine through his mouth. As she hunted, Clarke became covered in blood and gore, chunks of dead men clinging to her as she walked down the halls of the mountain. Entering one last room, she found an dead old man clutching a pair of beautiful swords. Feeling the need for blades in her hands, Clarke snatched them from the cold corpse and walked out of the mountain. Standing at the mountain's entrance, was Octavia with the rest of her people behind her as they looked at Clarke's stomach.

 

Where Clarke's stomach once was were massive holes the size of apples. Strangely enough, Clarke couldn't feel it in the slightest bit. 

 

" Clarke!"  
Shouted a very familiar face, Raven. Clarke heaved a massive sigh of relief that her adopted little sister had survived. Raven sprinted to her side and took hold of her.

"Clarke, are you okay?" Raven asked.

Clarke felt seemingly empty, the holes in her stomach slowly knitting themselves back together. The faces of her companions were ones of shock, but not disgust. Octavia rushed the woman who she loved and wrapped her body around her as Clarke dropped to her knees in shock. Only five of her friends had made it out. Monty, her plant loving friend who had started to follow her like a second in command stood hand in hand with his girlfriend, Harper. Clarke didn't know her very well, hopefully she would make him happy. seeing only Murphy standing in the back, Clarke promptly passed out.


	2. The revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out what happened to her other friends and reaches Polis and tells Octavia and Lexa what happened to her in the mountain while her legend of Wanheda spreads among the clans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry that this has taken so long for me to post this, I sincerely hope yall like this chapter.

Clarke woke to the gentle rocking of a horse, slightly swaying as the horse started to loll her back to sleep, she felt a hand slowly caress her hair. From the smell of fire smoke, Clarke knew it was Octavia she was riding with. Clarke snuggled closer to her and lay her head on chest and slowly drifted back to sleep. Octavia looked down at her love and pulled her closer and kept the horse steady as the company headed toward TonDc. Monty looked at Octavia and leaned over to ask her a question.

" When did you two become a item? Yall seemed to hate each other in the drop ship. what changed?'

Octavia looked at him, and smirked. 

"You really think that me and Clarke hated each other? We love each other, have since we meet on the first day on the ground."

Monty seemed surprised at her statement, just as he opened his mouth to ask another, the warriors within the column started cheering. TonDc was in sight, so was Octavia's and Clarke's final missing piece, Heda Lexa. Lexa stood armed to the teeth and warpaint on, staring into the eyes of Octavia with almost unconcealed lust as she nudged her horse forward toward the commander. Lexa stepped forward and carefully pulled Clarke down and motioned for Octavia to follow, as well Nyko. Nyko is the village healer, allowing them to enter the commander's home.

Lexa placed Clarke onto her bed and stepped aside to allow Nyko to check on her loved one. Octavia stood guard at the front of the home, never letting her guard drop. The tension in the air was so thick, she could cut it with a knife. Nyko stepped back away from his patient and addressed his Heda.

" Heda, skyprisa seems to merely be resting. What ever the mounon did to her, she seems to have recovered rapidly.


	3. the awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns what her mother thinks on several things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to the mountain of Wanheda.
> 
> pls leave ideas for new couples, Ill say this now. I am not a fan of bellarke. Never have been, probably never will be.

Clarke awoke under a thick blanket. An unknown warmth filling her body as she sleepily cleared her eyes of drowsiness. On her left side lie Octavia, tucked into her side as she used her chest as a squishy pillow, while lying on her other side was her commander. Lexa lay with her body curled around Clarke and Octavia with her head resting on Clarke's shoulder. She felt at peace between her lovers, peace she hasn't felt in a very long time. Enjoying the calm moment she had been blessed with, Clarke tried to drift back off to sleep. Just as her eyes started to droop, the bedroom door came flying open and her mother stormed through.

Abigail Griffin was stopped in her tracks as she nearly broke down the commander's door as she hunted her daughter. Her little girl, the one who used to ask her to how to sew stitches, lay in between two grounders. The elder Griffin stormed to the bed and tried to roughly pull Clarke out of the bed, but was met with a blade at her throat by the filthy grounder commander. Abigail nearly screamed in rage as she was thwarted from recovering her daughter.

"YOU BITCH!!!! GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK!!" she thundered at the Lexa. Almost immediately she was met by another sword and another shiny blade at her throat from Octavia and Clarke respectively.

Octavia gave the elder blonde an icy death stare, trying not to kill her lover's mother. Clarke was surprised to see her mother, but angered for her interruption of her sleep. Lexa regarded the skaikru doctor and calmly moved forward and spoke with steel in her voice

" You dare enter my house, not caring for the privacy of others. I should have you hanged IN THE FUCKING STREETS AS AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU IGNORE THE FUCKING LAW!!!!!!" 

Lexa started with a calm voice but as she continued to look at Clarke's mother, her anger at the dumb fuck who was her mother grew too much to be calm. Abby looked at the commander as her eyes widened as she stared into the burning flames that was Lexa's eyes. Before either of the two women knew what happened next, Clarke's fist slammed into her mother's temple. Dropping the Arcadian doctor, she pulled Lexa and Octavia to her and fell back on the bed. Her voice low in a snarl, she ordered the guards that followed the older blonde in.

"Take her to a cell, allow no one else in unless we are under attack or Anya returns. Am I understood?" 

the terrified guards nodded silently, now knowing the terrifying power of Wanheda and wanted to avoid her in her rage.

**Author's Note:**

> I am gonna end this here. If you like it, tell me. even if only one person says they like it, ill finish it.


End file.
